AKIRO 1: Book 1: Gathering Clouds
by SharinganAkiro9991
Summary: The dark clouds of war are starting to gather. It is up to a certain kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato to stop it. What will happen when she is kidnapped by the infamous Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki?
1. Briefing

SERIES: AKIRO 1

BOOK 1: GATHERING CLOUDS

CHARACTERS: ITACHI/OCC

RATING: M

CHAPTER ONE:

Akiro Sayomi ignored the complaining from her stomach, twirling her katana in her hand and awaiting the attack she knew was coming. She wasn't disappointed. The streak that flashed towards her was barely visible to the eye, and it was only because of her training that she managed to block the swing of the other katana. Looking past the locked blades, she stared directly into the pale eyes of the man who was training with her. Sayomi twisted her blade to the right and slid past the Hyuga, doing a round-about kick that landed directly in his gut.

Neji flew across the clearing, crashing into a tree with a grunt. It wasn't even a second before he was up and blocking Sayomi's oncoming assault. He parried every attack with the expertise only a master swordsman could. Well, he'd been training with the katana since he was 8-years-old, against his elder brother, who was the second-best ANBU that wielded a sword. Too bad for him, Sayomi held the top rank in ANBU for swordsmanship.

Sayomi ducked under Neji's next attack, then raised her arms to block the kick that followed, grunting under the pressure. Pushing him aways, she swung her katana up and landed a strike on his torso. Neji's shirt split open, revealing the chiseled chest that lay beneath. Unaffected by the delicious view, Sayomi landed a kick into his gut. Neji hadn't been able to block, and went skidding across the ground. Panting, he looked up as Sayomi walked towards him.

She stopped a few feet from the grounded Hyuga, doing the simple hand signs for the earth jutsu. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu." The earth seemed to swallow Neji up, his eyes widening as he was dragged completely underground to his neck. He struggled for a minute before finally stilling and glaring up at Sayomi. She sauntered over and settled on her haunches, giving an amused smirk as she placed her blade to the right side of his neck. "Looks like you lose, Hyuga-san."

Neji growled low in his throat, releasing chakra from all the pressure points in his body simultaneously, the ground around him exploding into a body-sized hole. Sayomi countered his attack, then crouching low and catching the foot that had intended to catch her off guard. Grasping the foot, she used her chakra-enhanced strength to throw him to the ground.

Neji used his free hand to catch the ground and flip to his feet, quickly preparing for the next attack. Problem was, Sayomi was no-where to be seen, which was a bad omen for the Hyuga branch member. "Byakugan." He muttered under his breath, the veins around his eyes tightening as his Kekkei Genkai activated. THERE!

_Fuck!_ Sayomi thought as he launched himself into the trees she'd been watching him from. She barely had time to block as his katana came at her. She was sent careening to the ground, the Hyuga pushing down on her blade so she couldn't escape. A smirk came to her face as she released the pressure from behind her own katana and kicked the Hyuga in the gut, sending him to the ground as she landed nimbly on her feet.

He was up and after her, again. They're blades locked as they looked at each other, Neji glaring and Sayomi looking amused. "You know, Hyuga-san," She mused. "Even with your Byakugan, you don't seem to be putting too much effort into this match." With a growl, Neji pushed her back and landed a kick on her chest. Sayomi crashed into a tree, noting with disdain that her favorite shirt was now torn and bloodied. She pushed herself to her feet, frowning at the pain that shot through her ribs.

She knew her ribs were either bruised or cracked, probably the former. She didn't have the time to examine the extent of the injuries. Two katanas met as Neji pushed forward, knowing this was a small window of opportunity to best her. Sayomi gave a chilling smirk, and Neji knew he'd missed something. She'd only used one hand to hold her katana when blocking his attack, and the other…

Her punch literally knocked him out. He landed on the ground and rolled, his katana hitting the ground five feet away from him. Sayomi walked over and knelt, carefully rolling him over onto his back. Knowing he was out, she molded chakra into her hand and began to heal him. It took a few minutes, but she healed all injuries to his person, then picked him up and carried him to a tree. Leaning him up against the trunk, she retrieved his katana and lay it next to him, in case he awoke to a situation that needed it…

Though the chances of such a situation arising were slim, there was always that chance. She went to a tree a good twenty feet away and sat with her back against the trunk, looking up at the clouds and closing her eyes to enjoy the beautiful day.

Sayomi awoke long before she heard them. It was the natural instinct when you were in her profession. Standing up, she dusted herself off and looked over at the Hyuga. He seemed to be sleeping, still. His gorgeous face was relaxed, some stray strands of his black hair falling in his face.

Two ANBU arrived, and Sayomi turned her attention to them. Face instantly going stoic, as was the usual set when she was on business, she looked them over. Both wore the same mask, an eagle with a black lightning mark through the forehead to the nose. She knew both of these ANBU. They were the twin brothers who had the same unusual birth mark of a lightning scar going from their forehead to their noses.

"Akiro-sama." The one on the left, impossible to tell which brother it was, said formally. "Hokage-sama requests your presence in the Hokage Office in ten minutes. There is to be no exceptions for being late."

"Hm." Sayomi glanced at Neji, who was in the first stages of rousing from his sleep. Turning back to the two ANBU she grinned. "Hai, tell Hyuga-san that he owes me dinner when I get back." With that, she disappeared in a rush of winds and leaves. The two ANBU looked at each other, grinning as they walked over to the Hyuga and assisted him up, giving him the details of his own summoning by the Hokage. They knew he'd be sore from his spar with Akiro. Kami knew they always were.

Sayomi glanced at the 10 others who were in the Hokage's Office when she arrived. It seemed as if all of Team 7 was there, as well as Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji. Tsunade sat behind her desk, eyes fixed on Sayomi as she entered the room. Jiraiya leaned against the book case in the far corner. Hatake Kakashi sat on the window sill, reading his perverted Icha Icha books. Uzumaki Naruto was arguing with the stoic Uchiha Sasuke, while Sai, Yamato, Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru looked on in amusement. Hyuga Neji was there, which was surprising, seeing as he had been out cold less than eight minutes before.

All attention turned to Sayomi when she gave a "Ohayou". Tsunade smirked as Naruto's attention was completely turned to that of Sayomi. It wasn't such a surprise that all the men in the room were fixated on the girl. She was, after all, one of the best shinobi in the village, undoubtedly among the best kunoichi, if not the best. Sayomi completely ignored Naruto, instead turning her gaze to Tsunade.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" Sayomi's voice was formal, eyes never wavering from the amber of Tsunade's.

"Hai, Sayomi." Tsunade said. "Kudasai, sit down." Sayomi opted to stand where she was, which didn't really surprise the Godaime Hokage. Sayomi really liked to always be in control of any situation she placed herself; even if she didn't have full control, she liked to have a bit of it established. "First and foremost, I need you to understand that all information that is learned in the room is to never leave, is that understood?" She looked around, noting that all acknowledged her commanding question. Second, this is an S-Class mission. If you should choose to accept, you will be given the full pay of this mission, for however long it takes to complete it." A collective affirmative from all the occupants of the room.

Tsunade sighed, this was gonna be the tricky part. "Akatsuki has been spotted near the borders of countries Rain and Fire. There were two members reported, but there may be more. They approached a Konohagakure shinobi and asked to deliver a message to me, directly. The information they've given us is that their leader wishes to make an alliance with Konohagakure no Sato." Tsunade stood up, looking directly at Sayomi. "The mission is for all of Team 7, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, and Akiro Sayomi. You will all go to this village and meet with the Akatsuki. Sayomi will head the mission, as she is the best qualified for these sorts of missions."

Sayomi tensed when all eyes were turned to her in curiosity and interest. "May I ask something, Hokage-sama?" She asked slowly, her eyes belaying her nerves. Without pausing, she continued on, "Who are the two Akatsuki spotted in this village?"

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke, and Sayomi understood before she even spoke. "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi were reported to be the two Akatsuki." Sayomi glanced at Sasuke, seeing him tense in anticipation. "There are rules, Sayomi. You are not to engage unless first attacked. If such a situation should arise, then all of you are to get the hell out of there. The repercussions of Akatsuki attacking means there was no real intention of an alliance, and we will know the reason they have set up this meeting, should they attack." Sayomi looked at Naruto, whose eyes were narrowed.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto suddenly cried, his voice rising more in pitch than sound. "How come Sayomi-chan is gonna lead the mission? Shouldn't Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-sempai be the leader? They're older and more experienced-"

"Naruto." Sayomi said quietly. Naruto turned to her, eyes filled with apprehension. Everyone knew what that tone of hers meant. "I believe the Hokage knows what she speaks of when she assigns certain people as the leader of a mission. You should never question your Hokage."

"Enough, Sayomi." Tsunade sighed. "You all depart tomorrow at the 09:00. Meet at the front gates. Stay safe and do not return until the mission is completed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi flipped his book closed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya gave Sayomi a lecherous grin and left via the window. The rest began to depart through the door.

"Sayomi, stay." Tsunade called. Sayomi sighed, she hated meeting one-on-one with the Hokage.

Sasuke stopped beside Sayomi, whispering, "I'll wait for you."

Once the room was cleared, Tsunade gestured to the chair across from her desk, which Sayomi gladly took. It was silent a moment before Tsunade spoke. "I have some information that only you are privileged to, Sayomi." At Sayomi's nod, she went on. "Uchiha Itachi specifically requested you at the meeting."

Sayomi's hands clenched. No-one knew about her and Itachi's past, which was a good thing, yet, a bad thing, too. "Hai, Hokage-sama. Did he give a reason?"

Tsunade eyed her former student, then sighed. "No, no reason. I just have a bad reason as to why he did this. Do you have any inclination?"

"Iie, Hokage-sama." Sayomi answered truthfully. "I have not spoken to Itachi-san since I was 8 years old. He betrayed me, just as much as he did the rest of the village."

"That's right." Tsunade said thoughtfully. "You were adopted by Fugaku and Mikoto were you not?" Sayomi flinched, then nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She murmured. "Fugaku-sama had high expectations of me. Mikoto-sama was the mother I never had when I was a child."

Tsunade looked out the window at the darkening sky over Konohagakure. "It seems that Itachi tore that family away from you. I can only hope that you do not mix the past with this mission, Sayomi." At Sayomi's glare, she grinned. "Well, I am glad that you accepted this mission." Leaning back, she pulled a thick folder of documents out of her drawer. "The papers have been drawn up for the situation, Sayomi. Jiraiya and I have already signed all the necessary documents, all that they require is your signature."

Sayomi accepted the packet of papers. Picking up the pen, she looked up at Tsunade. "This doesn't mean I relinquish my family name or land, does it, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade grinned. "Of course not. You will keep your surname as it is now. And, the lands will remain at your disposal. Whatever you decide, it is your decision. No-one is forcing you into anything."

Sayomi smiled, signing all the appropriate documents. When she finished, she stood and went to the door. Looking back, she gave Tsunade a grin. "Very well, I'll see you when I return from the mission."

Tsunade smiled, putting the paperwork into a secured lockbox. "We'll all go out to dinner when you return, Sayomi-chan."

"Hai, Tsunade-Obaa-sama." Sayomi grinned. "Make sure Jiraiya-Otou-sama is there, too. Can't have a party without him." She turned and left, throwing her hand up and shouting "Ja!" back to Tsunade.

Tsunade's face fell into a frown, signifying her worry over this mission. "Be careful Musume." Looking out the window at the dark sky. "Be careful."

Author's Note: So, Sayomi is off on her mission. Hope you all like my first story! I'm hoping to make it a good one. Keep in contact w/ me! Give me some ideas, and I may use them as the story develops. What were the documents Sayomi signed? One can only wonder! And, what about her meeting w/ Sasuke after the meeting w/ Tsunade? This will be answered in the next chapter! Kay, kay! This is SharinganAkiro9991 signing off!


	2. Dinner  Ichiraku

SERIES: AKIRO 1

BOOK 1: GATHERING CLOUDS

CHARACTERS: ITACHI/OCC

RATING: M

CHAPTER TWO:

It was two hours later that Sayomi got the chance to leave the Hokage's Office. She was so tired that she ran into a taller, solid figure and nearly fell flat on her ass. Two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and caught her. Sayomi looked up into the obsidian eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, feeling that her night was far from over when she saw the concerned glint coming from his eyes.

"Sasuke." She said quietly, straightening herself and stepping back from his reach. "What are you still doing here?"

"Che. Waiting for you, why else would I be here so late on a night before a mission?" Sasuke's eyes spoke the emotion lacking in his voice. He wanted to see her, before the mission, so that they could spend some time together, without causing any problems to arise on the mission. Sasuke's voice brought Sayomi back out of her internal thoughts. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Sayomi was quiet for a minute, which was too long for Sasuke's insecurity. He growled angrily and turned away, "Fine. Just don't say I never asked you." He went to take off, but Sayomi caught his hand. He whirled around, and glared at her, but his look softened when she gave him a soft grin.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." She said quietly. "I'd enjoy having dinner with you, tonight. Just, please forgive me, I am so tired. Where shall we go?"

"Ichiraku." Was Sasuke's instant answer, which he mentally kicked himself for. That was Naruto's favorite spot to eat dinner! The chances of running into a teammate of theirs was likely, but he already said the place, maybe it was too late to change it?

"You remembered." Sasuke looked up to see the smile on Sayomi's face. "You remembered that I love ramen."

_Oh, shit!_ Sasuke thought dejectedly. _Another Naruto! I'm never gonna get to eat normal food, again!_ Sayomi linked her arm through Sasuke's, giving him a reassuring grin. They walked down the flights of stairs in the Hokage Tower, then walked through the streets to Ichiraku. When they got there, they pulled back the curtains to reveal….all of the Konoha 12.

Sayomi grinned. "I didn't know you were bringing me to a dinner with everyone else, Sasuke." Sasuke was grinding his teeth and bit back a nasty retort that he hadn't meant to do it. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" She released him and walked over to the group, which all were happy to see her.

Sayomi had graduated two years ahead of them, at the age of 10, and she was the prized student of Tsunade, sharing that title with Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke slowly made his way over to the table and sat to the right of Sayomi. Sakura, ever diligent to be on Sasuke's good favor, sat on his right. Sasuke was immediately swamped with all sorts of questions from the pink-haired kunoichi. "What are you ordering, Sasuke-kun?" "Would you like to share a bowl of miso soup, Sasuke-kun?" "What were you and Sayomi-chan doing together, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke answered all the questions with short, clipped answers. "Miso-pork ramen. No. Nothing." Sakura giggled at his tone, which was alike to that of his usual answers. Sasuke turned his attention to Sayomi and Naruto's conversation, which was on the topic of the mission, tomorrow.

"So, how did _you_ get the lead of the mission, tomorrow, and not Kakashi-sensei, Sayomi-chan?" Naruto was whining, which was the per usual for the blond-headed ninja. "I mean," His voice instantly changed when she cast a dark glance at him. "I just thought that Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-sempai would be the ones to lead the mission." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sayomi just grinned and ordered a miso soup from Ayame.

Naruto's mind was instantly tuned into his three orders of miso pork ramen that he'd ordered before Sayomi and Sasuke got there. He picked up his chop sticks and practically sang "Itedakimasu!" Sayomi laughed out loud, and all the men turned to her and each grinned. Yamanaka Ino, who was sitting beside Nara Shikamaru frowned. His attentions had, again, been shifted to the girl with white-blond hair and ice-blue eyes. Not that she had anything against Sayomi, hell, they enjoyed shopping together most of the time and sometimes talking about boys. It was just that, the girl had that beauty and attitude that all sorts of men were attracted to, namely, the boys that _she_ was going after. One thing Ino was glad about, was that Sayomi didn't particularly enjoy all the attention. She was sort of like Sasuke in that fashion, she tried to avert the attentions of most men onto other women. Ino particularly enjoyed being the 'other' girl when there was a hot guy.

Hyuga Hinata felt a pang of jealousy when Naruto's attention was fixated on Sayomi. For crying out loud, she'd had a crush on the boy for nearly seven years, now! Why hadn't he noticed? Or, had he and just found it creepy? God, her mind always worked against her when it approached the subject of one Uzumaki Naruto!

TenTen enjoyed just sitting by Hyuga Neji, even if he wasn't enjoying her company as she was his. She did feel slightly jealous of Sayomi, but that wasn't because she got the attention of all the guys. It was because she had never bested Sayomi in a match. She just wasn't fast enough. She just wasn't skilled enough. She just wasn't up to par.

Sayomi accepted her miso soup with a grateful smile to Teuchi. "Arigato, Teuchi-san." She said quietly. "I appreciate the service."

"No problem, Akiro-san." Teuchi grinned. "You are, like Naruto-kun here, a valued customer of Ichiraku Ramen." Sayomi bowed her head and gave a silent prayer before she picked up her chopsticks, breaking them with a quiet "Itedakimasu" and eagerly eating the delicate noodles.

The conversation turned to the current trainings that each of the Konoha 12 were doing. "Well," Ino said, flipping her long hair, smacking Shikamaru in the face. "I have been practicing with my Otou-san, and have been gaining more knowledge in my techniques."

"Hai." Sayomi stopped eating to speak up. "Yamanaka-sama is a wonderful teacher of the mind infiltration techniques. I enjoyed working under him last year." Ino huffed. "I'm not trying to usurp you, Yamanaka-san. I'm just expressing the gratitude that I feel towards your Otou-san for teaching me."

Ino sheepishly grinned. "Arigato, Sayomi-chan. I didn't think of that." Sayomi shrugged it off and continued eating.

"Akamaru and I have been learning more techniques together." Inuzuka Kiba jeered, throwing a thumb back to the dog who lay behind the table in the corner sleeping. Teuchi knew better than to ask the nin-dog be removed, as an Inuzuka dog was considered part of the family in the Inuzuka Clan. "He's been a little frisky, but he's been doing great."

"Really, Inuzuka-san?" Neji quirked a brow. "I would've imagined you had Akamaru a bit more trained than to act out."

"Akamaru doesn't act out!" Kiba growled out, baring his teeth to the Hyuga prodigy.

"But, you just said-"

"Akamaru is a better partner than any other I could've asked for!" Kiba snarled, eyes locked on the Hyuga.

"I understand that, Kiba-san." Neji pointed out. "I'm just saying you said he was acting out."

"Iie, I said-"

"Enough, Kiba." Came Sayomi's commanding voice. All eyes turned to her, as she set down her bowl and pointedly looked at him. "Akamaru is a wonderful partner, we all get that. Hyuga-san was just inserting his opinion when it wasn't needed. Both of you must acknowledge each other's opinions just are too different to see the same view. Is that understood?"

Everyone watched as Neji and Kiba both settled down, giving curt nods and mumbled apologies to the other. Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Troublesome."

"Well!" Naruto grinned his usual grin, stretching and rubbing his full stomach. "I'm all done! How about we go on a date, Sayomi-chan?" Sayomi was caught off guard, and knew that all the men at the table were watching Naruto like a hawk.

"Iie, Naruto-kun." She said calmly. "Sasuke-kun and I are heading out."

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched. "You and the teme are together, Sayomi-chan?" Sayomi wanted to slap herself on the forehead.

"Iie, Naruto-kun." She began, again. "Sasuke is walking me home. After that, I'm going to get some sleep and get ready for the mission in the morning. Is that to your satisfaction?"

Naruto humphed, but then brightened. "Only if you pay for me, Sayomi-chan!" Sayomi had an inkling that she'd end up paying for more than her own, so she'd already prepared to pay for all. Looking around at the hopeful faces, she knew that was the situation.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She relented. "I'll pay for everyone, tonight." Teuchi came over and handed her the bill, knowing she'd easily be able to cover it. "17302 yen?" Sayomi frowned. "Who the hell ordered seven bowls of the same ramen." _Forget I asked._ She thought, looking at the sheepish Naruto. _He could eat a whole cart of ramen and still be hungry. Guess I should be thankful that he didn't eat more than this._ "I got it." Sayomi pulled out the currency, throwing it onto the table and standing. Sasuke was quick to stand with her and ready to leave, judging by Sakura's pouting face and Naruto's nasty look towards the Uchiha Heir.

"Come on, Sasuke." Sayomi said, grasping his arm and practically dragging him along. Once a safe distance away, she began to slow her walk. Sasuke kept glancing at her, noticing how she looked a little frustrated. Then, he noticed the direction they were walking and understood why. The council had told Sayomi that her family's grounds were once again ready to be habitable and that she needed to get to work on finding a suitable husband to marry and have little shinobi babies running around Konohagakure with kunai toys in their hands within the next few years.

Sayomi was only 16, which added to her frustrations. She hated having to move back into the Akiro Compound, and Sasuke knew this. She shared everything with him. They'd been best friends since they were only 5, and Sasuke's parents, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, had legally adopted Sayomi, who'd been orphaned when she was only 1 month old.

"Sumimasen, Sayomi." Sasuke murmured. Sayomi, caught by surprise, stopped and looked up at him. "I know how sad you are about your family not being here, Sayomi. I know the frustration of being the only one able to re-create that family, and the burden it places on you by the council urging you to do it."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sayomi whispered, accepting his offered hug. She clung to him, desperately seeking the family they'd both lost by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "Will you stay the night?"

Sasuke's heart soared. "Hai, Sayomi." He murmured. "I will stay the night."

*** Author's Note: Okay, Sasuke and Sayomi AREN'T TOGETHER! THIS IS JUST A COMFORT FOR SAYOMI! SASUKE LOVES HER, BUT WOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER IN THIS SITUATION! BESIDES, I HAVE PLANS FOR SASUKE LATER IN THIS STORY! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
